


Большой секрет для маленькой компании

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Секреты и недостатки [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Всего одна проблема, мешающая спокойно спать (а кому-то помогающая).





	Большой секрет для маленькой компании

Баки горестно вздохнул, глядя на небольшую... если честно, на большую кучу оружия, разложенного на кровати. Это было единственным разногласием, омрачавшим совместную жизнь. Стив долго терпел. Эй, ладно, вы-то не знаете несносный характер этого мелкого засранца, вам он достается уже упакованным в блестящую обертку Капитана Америки, готовый нести добро и справедливость, ослепляя всех своей улыбкой. А Баки это ворчливое, совершенно невыносимое с утра чудовище знает без малого сто лет. И, между прочим, прилагает титанические усилия ночью, чтобы днем Роджерс был благостен и доволен жизнью. Так что, три месяца – это очень долго. Но сегодня терпению пришел конец. Решив с утра пораньше изобразить осьминога, Стив заполз на Баки и блаженно вытянулся, опутывая его всеми конечностями, и в процессе неудачно засунул руку под подушку. Под его, Баки, подушку! Это частная территория. Наткнувшись там на новенький «Шайтан» – подарок Наташи – и с суровым видом рассматривая капающую с пальцев на светлую простыню кровь, он прочел Баки долгую, занудную лекцию, закончившуюся ультиматумом:

– Никакого оружия в спальне. Либо с тобой в кровати спят твои ножи, либо я.

Баки попытался пошутить, что именно спать-то он может и в гостиной, но на середине фразы умолк. Глаза Стива метали молнии не хуже взбешенного Тора.

Это было вопиющей несправедливостью. Весь огнестрел давно перекочевал в небольшую оружейную, две «Беретты», закрепленные снизу с обеих сторон кровати, на семейном совете были признаны необходимым минимумом. Но его прекрасные, замечательные ножи с позором изгонялись при каждом случайном обнаружении. Баки рассеянно перебирал своих «деток» и ласково поглаживал блестящие лезвия. Хищный «Шторм», изящная «Рысь», компактный «Каратель», угрожающий «Катран» и другие многочисленные обитатели спальни, казалось, взирали на него с немым укором. Скрепя сердце, он отобрал десяток самых любимых, а остальных «малышек», стараясь не смотреть на них, сгрузил в сумку и отнес в оружейную. Он потом отполирует всех до блеска, наточит еще раз и устроит каждого острого друга на удобной мягкой подставке. А сейчас нужно провести тайную операцию. Достав шелковые нитки и иглу, Баки приступил к выполнению плана.

***

Встретившись после обеда со Стивом на тренировочном полигоне Щ.И.Т.а, он с самым честным видом доложил, что несчастные крошки изгнаны за пределы спальни.

– Ты жестокий человек, Стив Роджерс. У меня сердце кровью обливалось, когда я выселял их в темную, холодную оружейную. Им там будет грустно и одиноко.

– Я понимаю всю глубину твоих страданий и обещаю компенсировать в двойном размере.

Удачу надо ловить за хвост!

– Честно-честно компенсируешь?

– Любой каприз.

– Две недели утреннего блаженства.

Стив, с нечитаемым выражением лица, кивнул:

– Тебя будить или ждать, когда ты проснешься в процессе?

Баки изобразил оскорбленную викторианскую девственницу.

– Я не знаю, о какой пошлятине вы подумали, капитан Роджерс, но нет! Меня не будить. Две недели не сметь меня будить раньше полудня, чтобы вытащить на ваши дурацкие утренние пробежки.

Да неужели на лице Стива промелькнула тень глубокого разочарования?

– И еще ты готовишь ужины.

Стив кивнул.

– Договорились. Но я лично проведу тщательный досмотр.

Вечером Баки демонстративно перестелил на кровати свежее белье и, усевшись в позе лотоса на подушках, наблюдал, как Стив методично обшаривает спальню. Обыски капитан Роджерс проводить умел и, как оказалось, знал все ухоронки Баки. Осматривая очередную и не обнаруживая там ничего, он сиял улыбкой все сильнее. Закончив процесс, он забрался на кровать и втянул Баки в нежный поцелуй.

– Ну вот видишь. Разве это было так сложно?

– Безумно. Я и сейчас не могу спокойно сидеть здесь, так и слышу, как мои сокровища плачут и зовут своего папочку.

– Предлагаю лучше послушать, что я хочу с тобой сделать.

– Знаешь, давай ты сразу покажешь.

***

Баки блаженствовал: уже восемь дней его никто не вытаскивал ни свет ни заря из кровати, а ужины были не только вкусные, но еще и заканчивались весьма разнообразными «десертами». Стив лично купил деревянный шкафчик с несколькими полочками, устланными мягкой замшей, и помог Баки разместить в нем «выселенцев», даже в полировке и заточке поучаствовал. Но пришла беда, откуда не ждали. Вернувшийся с пробежки Стив внезапно был охвачен приступом детской ностальгии, обернувшейся подушечным боем. И надо же было ему ухватить именно нижнюю подушку Баки (это частная территория!) и с силой запульнуть в него. Баки инстинктивно отклонился, и подушка, брошенная мощной рукой Капитана Америки, вдребезги разнесла висящий на стене большой телевизор, с тяжелым стуком упав на пол. Телевизор приземлился сверху.

– Баки? Это как так получилось?

– Это тебя надо спрашивать, ничего себе ты размахнулся. А если б мне в лицо попал?

Произнося этот текст, Баки споро выкапывал подушку из обломков, но Стив мгновенно оказался рядом.

– Дай сюда.

– Это моя частная собственность.

– Немедленно отдай.

Несчастное текстильное изделие не выдержало усилий тянувших его в разные стороны рук и с треском лопнуло. Но вместе с мягким наполнителем на пол посыпался с десяток ножей, парочка пистолетов (ну а что?) и даже что-то явно инопланетного происхождения (Ракете – хана).

– Что. Это. Такое?

– Это мои лекарства от бессонницы!

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сколько можно...

Баки, виновато опустив голову, слушал гневную тираду. Ну ничего. Через неделю будет готов заказанный у Шури матрас. Принцесса любит необычные задачи. Ох, сколько же он туда всего понапрячет!... Всего один маленький (ну ладно, большой, но один) секрет, зато Стив будет спокоен. Однако пора принимать серьезные меры, голос Стива становился все тише, что свидетельствовало о крайней степени недовольства. Баки разделся за пять секунд и живописно улегся на пол, посреди разлетевшегося арсенала.

– Готов получить дисциплинарное взыскание.

Один, два, три, четыре... Ох, тяжел символ нации.

– Ты каждый раз такое творишь.

– Ну, если срабатывает с тридцать девятого, зачем что-то менять.

– Обещай мне, что...

– Я люблю тебя.

– Баки...

***

Неделю спустя.

– Сколько? Мне аж не терпится узнать.

– Двадцать ножей, четыре пистолета, автомат и бластер. Спасибо, Шури.

– Ничего не чувствуется?

– Тест проведен весьма интенсивно и по всей поверхности. Принцесса горошину не обнаружила.

– И помни, разрывать ничего не надо. Эмблема фирмы реагирует на твой отпечаток.

Еще неделю спустя.

– Стив, Стив... еще. Нет... не надо! Черт.

– Баки!!! Что это???

 

**Author's Note:**

> За арт спасибо Рыжей Рысе!


End file.
